


Over the Line

by mithrel



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Line

“You know, you’re not as stupid as you want everyone to think.”

“Thank you for that extremely backhanded compliment, McCatty,” Tony drawls.

“It’s true! You may act like an idiot, but you were smart enough to fool me into thinking you were a computer programmer.”

Tony freezes. “How long have you known?”

“Since you sent that last email about ‘getting back together with your boyfriend.’” McGee smirks suddenly. “Never knew you swung that way, Tony.”

“Shut up, Probie,” Tony muttered automatically, to conceal his panic. Anthony DiNozzo did _not_ panic.

“Why’d you do it?”

Tony forces a lazy shrug. “I was bored.”

McGee looks at him skeptically. “You were bored, so you decided to set up a fake account, pose as a girl and chat with me?”

He shrugs again. “It was either that or reorder my DVD collection, and I have a lot of DVDs.”

“You’re really twisted, you know that?”

“And you fell for it!” Tony gloats, since that’s what McGee expects. “Hook, line and sinker!”

“Go to hell, Tony,” McGee says, and goes back to work.

Tony can’t, though. He just stares at his monitor. He’ll be in deep shit when Gibbs comes to ask about the case, but he almost doesn’t care. He’s nominally off the hook, but now McGee’s mad at him. He doesn’t want McGee mad at him.

He’d known it was a bad idea as soon as he had it, but he couldn’t help it. He’s just lucky McGee didn’t ask him why he didn’t show up for the “date” and laugh in his face. The truth is, he didn’t want to put himself in a situation with even the appearance of romance. McGee wants someone smart. Female and smart. Like Abby. Like “Claire.” He wouldn’t want a guy who majored in gym and averaged less than 500 on his SATs. McGee always forgives him for the shit he pulls, but this time he thinks he might have gone too far.

And he’s got no one to blame but himself.


End file.
